Good Times at Hogwarts
by Maddy Reve
Summary: This is a story told from the view of an American transfer student named Lauri Peters. She becomes friends with the Marauders and Lily Evans, and helps them fight against Snivellus and all the rest of the rottens.


Okay, this is my first story, so be nice about it in reviews! This is a past Hogwarts story, but I also do ones on regular and future Hogwarts/Harry Potter! This one is done from the view of a Gryffindor girl whose friends with the Marauders and Lily. Please like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usually, Hogwarts doesn't allow transfer students. There haven't been any since the 1970s. But, when a transfer student needs to transfer because of an emergency, Hogwarts can open their doors to anyone. A private Sorting ceremony takes place in the Headmaster's office with the student and their family.  
  
This year, there is a transfer student who has been placed in Gryffindor trudging down the hall as we speak. The year is 1975 and she is a fifth year student. With her thick brown hair in her face she climbed the stairs to the seventh floor landing and looked around with her violent blue and yellow eyes.  
  
Lauri Peters lugged her bag up the stairs towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, which was the secret entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. After giving the primly plump lady ("Korkle-flank!") she walked to the nearest table and dumped a couple of books down. She was new to Hogwarts, so it wasn't like she had many plans to hang out.  
  
She decided to go down to the library to work on some homework. Picking up her bag of books once more, she departed from the Common Room and set out down the hall. After several minutes, she was just around the corner from the collection of knowledge which was the library. Taking the last corner sharply, she crashed into a large blur of scarlet, gold, and black that sent her flying. No sooner than she was sitting up straight came a rush of young boy faces in front of her.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm really sorry about this..."  
  
"Bloody hell, you flew at least three meters!"  
  
"Sheesh, Sirius, let her breath!"  
  
"For a second, I was sure she was out cold!"  
  
The boys who spoke first each stuck out hands to help her up; a kind- looking, boy with light brown hair looked at her apologetically while the handsome one with thick dark hair pushed it out of his face with his free hand.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that new American girl?" asked the smaller boy with sandy hair and a slight mousy look. He was standing to the side a bit, as though not wanting to interfere. Lauri knew his name... Peter Petti- something-or-other.  
  
Still a bit dazed, Lauri looked up and nodded. "Uh huh, yeah, that's me. I'm Lauri. Lauri Peters."  
  
Lauri faced the four boys and noticed the quiet one with the light brown hair was still holding her hand. He noticed she looked, blushed, and dropped it quickly.  
  
"Well, it was lovely chatting with you, Lauri. However," The one named James (she thought) shuddered, "we really must be off-"  
  
"James! Honestly! We can't leave her here! It's too much of a risk. What if Pince or... or... or..." the handsome boy shuddered too, making his glossy dark hair shimmer, "McGonagall asks about Snivellus??" he sighed, looking around at the other three boys, blocking Lauri out for a moment. "It's too risky."  
  
"But, Sirius, be... be reasonable. Where- I mean, what can we do?" James sighed, shrugging. "Come here, a moment, boys."  
  
The four huddled up as if discussing a football play. They seemed to be talking very seriously. After a few seconds of whispers the separated. Sirius, by far the biggest in height and build, broke up the huddle. James and the other two boys sighed.  
  
"Lauri seems like she could take it. You play Quidditch at all? Gryffindor can use a few good players this season!" Sirius laughed, but he was the only one. The boys' mood was a somber one, each of them avoiding Lauri's eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I pl- What d'you think you're doing?!"  
  
Sirius had grabbed her and picked her up. He started to sprint behind the others; Lauri's weight weighed him down, but just barely. They rounded a corner, nearly crashing into a suit of armor.  
  
"Let me down now! I don't even know you people!" Lauri yelled hitting Sirius's back with her hands.  
  
"In a minute!" Sirius said in a sing-song sort of voice. "As soon as was reach the Room of Requirement!"  
  
They rounded a few more corners, dodged Peeves, and took only one moving staircase. Having fallen behind, Sirius and Lauri slowed to a halt with the other boys.  
  
"We need a hideout of from any searching professors," the four boys said in unison. Peter opened the door and motioned for them to come in.  
  
Still in Sirius's grasp, Lauri felt him starting to move into the room. She sighed, waiting to be let go of. But as she looked around she was mesmerized by the completion of this room. By completion she meant, well, just what she said; complete. It was the perfect hideout; plushy couches, bookshelves full of books, and useful little trinkets.  
  
Sirius moved to a large scarlet couch and dumped Lauri headfirst on it. He moved toward James and Other Kid and beckoned Peter over. Lauri pushed her long brown hair out of her face and tried to listen in of their team meeting.  
  
"Should we tell her?"  
  
"'Course, we have to now. We basically kidnapped her!"  
  
"Thanks for that insight, Remus. Really profound; like something Dumbledore may consider saying."  
  
"Shut up, Sirius. If we get caught, we can kiss Hogwarts good-bye, even if I am a prefect..."  
  
After one more comment from James she couldn't hear, Lauri saw the boys break up once more. They all to seats on the surrounding couches and looked at her.  
  
"So, is it my turn to talk? Can I ask why you brought me here? Is this something all new kids go through?" Lauri said, her voice rising. "Why did you bring me here? Answer me! Who are you?! How did you know my name?!"  
  
The boys looked nervous; the boy named Peter started to bite his nails, a habit Lauri herself could relate to.  
  
"Okay, okay, just relax, Lauri. We're not bad guys," said the quiet boy gently. He took a seat next to her on the couch. "My name's Remus, Remus Lupin. That," he motioned to James, "is-"  
  
"James Potter, I know," said Lauri. "You're a fantastic flyer, you know."  
  
James blushed a bit and grinned, but Remus went on. "That's Peter Pettigrew," he motioned to the small mousy boy, "and that's Sirius Black, you're packhorse," Remus motioned to the last, yet most handsome boy, with a smile.  
  
Lauri nodded. She still didn't understand why their dragged her away from the library.  
  
As if to read her mind, James started to speak. "We didn't mean to frighten you, honest. It's just that, well, you're a new kid, and we didn't know if you could be trusted."  
  
"Yeah, so it's like this: There's this Slytherin we basically hate, with a capital H. His name's Severus Snape, you may know his from some classes... oily, greasy, black-haired dork... thinks he's just downright smart." Sirius smirked and looked at James and Remus. "He tried to curse Peter yesterday. Now, if you have gotten our vibe yet, you'd realize that we're best friends, the four of us; never apart. So today in the library, we sort of, um, set off some Filibusters' under his chair. Then, well, we shrunk some Pepper Imps and disguised then as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and stuck them in his bag," all four boys let of a roar of laughter; Lauri had to admit that these boys were very good at what they did, "so, you can guess how that worked out. The whole shebang was really noisy, and Pince, the librarian, came to call on the ruckus. So, we hightailed it outta there as fast as we could and crashed into you-"  
  
"And like James said, we didn't know if you would let it slip if they asked if you saw us, so we had to bring you along!" Peter exclaimed nervously, biting his nails once more.  
  
"There you have it. All the answers you need, eh?" Remus smiled, but looked around at the group, beckoning him to go on. "And um, there are ah, two more reasons," He paused and smirked, "We noticed you in class, and from the looks of it, you could be at the top of the class. So we thought we should get to know you. And uh, the second reason is," he laughed, "Sirius thinks you're really pretty- OUCH!! Get off me!"  
  
Sirius had lunged at him to keep him quiet. James and Peter roared with laughter once again, standing up to try and stop Sirius from murdering Remus, but had to support each other to stand up. Peter knocked Sirius down on accident, letting Remus resume his seat on the couch with Lauri, using her and a safety zone.  
  
"Can't hurt the hostage!" he cried, laughing.  
  
The boys resumed their seats as Sirius spoke. "It's not that I don't find you pretty, you are, but, uh, Remus likes you! So, you know, nothing gets through friends..."  
  
Lauri laughed. "It's okay. I'm not offended. I'm actually sort of flattered, in a strangely odd way." She laughed again. "Besides, Sirius, you and James have the majority of girls to choose from. And I figure Remus has his pick too, because he's just so sweet. And Peter seems to have his own way to find girls. He's quiet and cute."  
  
Once more, Lauri had to laugh. The dumbfound looks she received from the boys was just, well, funny.  
  
"What do you might, I have my picks because I'm sweet?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm cute? Really?"  
  
"Anyone, eh?"  
  
"I've only got eyes fro Evans."  
  
"That, I noticed. Don't give up. She may come around," Lauri said. 


End file.
